Boggart
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Entonces Remus comprende que el mayor temor de Luna ha cambiado. Antes temía perder a su padre, lo único que tenía y ahora teme perderlo a él, el gran amor de su vida. Para: Leonor Snape Friki.


**Boggart**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

**Para: **Leonor Snape Friki.

**Pareja:** Remus Lupin & Luna Lovegood.

* * *

><p><strong>I.<strong>

**_Hogwarts, 1993._**

Observa caer los copos de nieve de forma perezosa a través del cristal transparente y cubrir con su manto blanquecino los terrenos de Hogwarts. En sus manos se encuentra una taza de humeante chocolate recién preparado por los elfos domésticos. El vapor forma espirales ascendentes que se mezclan con su opalescente aliento.

La puerta de su despacho se abre lentamente y revela la figura de una chica menuda que no tiene más de doce años, con el cabello platinado cayéndole en suaves ondas hasta la cintura y un par de ojos levemente más separados que el resto que miran todo lo que hay a su alrededor con curiosidad.

—¿Quería verme, profesor Lupin?

Él asiente con un movimiento de cabeza y le indica que se siente. Luna tiene una bufanda azul con rayas color bronce alrededor del cuello y las mejillas arreboladas.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Luna? —pregunta Remus juntando sus manos sobre el escritorio—. Me temo que la clase de hoy no ha sido del todo fructífera y educativa como estaba en mis planes.

—No tiene que preocuparse, profesor Lupin. Yo siempre he sabido que_ ese_ es mi mayor temor desde que mi madre murió en aquel hechizo experimental —sus ojos se pierden en un punto infinito y brillan con intensidad—. Mi padre es todo lo que me queda, ¿sabe? Y aunque él dice que los plimpys de agua dulce y los blibbers maravillosos van a acompañarme, yo sé que no es lo mismo.

A la mente de Remus acude el instante donde Luna tuvo que enfrentarse a su mayor temor: el cuerpo de su padre sin vida. No fue una buena idea enfrentar a chicos de doce años a un boggart. ¡Por supuesto que no fue una buena idea! ¿En qué estaba pensando?

—No tuve la oportunidad de conocer a fondo a tus padres. Recuerdo que tu madre era una chica bastante inquieta que le gustaba experimentar con hechizos y pociones. Una vez hizo que todos los calderos del aula de pociones explotaran al mismo tiempo —un esbozo de sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Luna—. Ravenclaw perdió cincuenta puntos esa tarde.

—Mi padre nunca me habló sobre el incidente pero seguro es porque siempre anda muy ocupado buscando plimpys de agua dulce para hacer estofado. Él dice que es muy delicioso. ¿Alguna vez lo ha probado?

—En absoluto —niega Remus. Claro que también se acuerda del padre de Luna, Xenophilius Lovegood un excéntrico que siempre afirmaba ver criaturas cuya existencia solamente se le revelaba a él. Al parecer su hija ha heredado tal excentricidad pero no cree conveniente mencionarlo—. Cuando quieras hablar con un amigo, no dudes en buscarme. Siempre me encuentro aquí.

—Es muy amable, profesor Lupin —dice ella poniéndose de pie—. El próximo martes estaré puntual en su clase.

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong>

**_El Refugio, 1998._**

Sus oídos son inundados por el rumor de las olas que rompen solitariamente contra el acantilado y el aroma salado del mar llega cada vez más intenso a la casa. Aún siente el cuerpo débil y cansado por haber estado encerrada tanto tiempo en el sótano de la familia Malfoy y es una verdadera lástima que el elfo Dobby haya muerto. A Luna le caía de los más simpática esa pequeña criatura tan adorable.

—Luna —le llama Dean desde la cocina, sorprendentemente el muchacho se ha ofrecido a ayudar a Fleur a preparar la cena de esa noche—. ¿Podrías ir a buscar la cerveza de mantequilla al sótano?

Ella asiente con un movimiento de cabeza mientras Fleur explica con su marcado acento francés que dejan allí las bebidas porque Bill ha echado un hechizo de conservación. A Luna le da un poco de miedo entrar en el sótano, después de haber pasado tanto tiempo encerrada en uno pero cierra los ojos y esgrimiendo su varita, baja por la estrecha escalera.

—¡_Lumos_! —pronuncia y un chorro de luz blanca ilumina la estancia repleta de cajas de todos los tamaños. Escucha un sonido, como un gemido de dolor y se sobresalta—. ¿Hay alguien aquí?

No obtiene ninguna respuesta más que otro gemido y da un paso más dubitativamente. Ahoga un grito cuando ve un cuerpo tendido en el suelo con varios cortes en el cuerpo y heridas profundas que emanan sangre intensamente. Divisa los mechones castaños cayendo por una frente repleta de cortes y los ojos ambarinos mirando al vacío.

—¡Remus! —grita y cuando trata de acercarse siente un brazo que la agarra por la muñeca fuertemente. Se trata de Bill que la retiene—. ¡Suéltame tengo que ayudarlo!

Las lágrimas escapan de sus ojos, cristalinas y gruesas. Luna forcejea para soltarse mientras que Bill la retiene con más fuerza. Se escuchan más pasos y una voz grave que dice:

—¡_Riddikulus_!

El cuerpo moribundo de Remus se vuelve una marioneta que baila de forma descontrolada. Luna pestañea confusamente y pronto se encuentra fuera del sótano con un par de brazos rodeando su cintura. Una mano callosa le acaricia las hebras platinadas con dulzura y le besa la coronilla.

—Tranquila —dice Remus con tono cálido—. Solamente ha sido un boggart. Yo estoy aquí, nada me ha sucedido. Estoy aquí contigo.

Luna suelta un hipido y se aferra con fuerza a sus hombros, poniéndose de puntillas. Él vuelve a acariciarle el cabello y a susurrarle que todo va bien, que se encuentran juntos y que nada va a separarlos.

—Tengo tanto miedo —admite—. Por un momento pensé que te había perdido.

—Nunca me vas a perder, Luna. Tenemos que buscar al _Snorkack _de cuernos arrugados, es nuestra promesa, ¿recuerdas?

Ella asiente y vuelve a abrazarlo. Le transmite su miedo, su amor, sus deseos de estar juntos para siempre.

Entonces Remus comprende que el mayor temor de Luna ha cambiado. Antes temía perder a su padre, lo único que tenía y ahora teme perderlo a él, el gran amor de su vida.


End file.
